


Game On

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek Hale, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Sex, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, casino - Freeform, game on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek and Stiles get assigned to the same undercover mission, having to pretend to be married, they're not happy. They get a little distracted fucking with each others heads, and their mission goes out the window.<br/>It all collides in the bathroom a few hours, and some alcohol later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this ficlet started as based off a prompt, but as I wrote it I got a bit carried away... Hehe ups;P  
> It contains smut, which by the way is really fucking awkward to write, but sometimes you just gotta do it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think:)
> 
> *If there's a lot of mistakes don't hate me too much. I'm only human.

“Be cool and act like I’m actually your husband, or we won’t get out of here alive” Derek can feel the warmth of Stiles’ body as he leans in and whispers those words in Dereks ear. Derek can’t help but feel a bit pissed and irritated.

Apparently his boss had thought that it would be a great idea to pair him of with Stiles, this obnoxious guy looking like he’s barely older than 20. Derek is actually kinda offended too. Like doesn’t his boss trust that he can actually execute this undercover mission by himself? Like he’s been doing for the past 7 years? Apparently not. And to top it all of, they’re not only gonna be associates, they’re gonna be married, or at least pretend to be.

No matter how much Derek doesn’t like the idea, it’s his job and if he backs down it’ll feel like Stiles has won, and that his boss was right in his presumption.

Derek is an adult, so he’s gonna act like one too. If they blow it, he’s sure it’ll be entirely Stiles’ fault.

As they walk into the casino looking all snazzy and polished in their nice tuxedos and black, shiny shoes, Derek feels misplaced. This definitely isn’t his usual scene, but that doesn’t matter anyways, they’ve got a mission and they have to achieve it.

Derek rests his hand on Stiles’ back, giving him a small push. Stiles almost trips but Derek catches him before any damage actually happens, “watch out _honey_ ” his words sounds like venom, but when some of the fancy looking men and women look their way, he just shakes his head and smiles. “He can be so clumsy sometimes, right darling?” He turns his head to look at Stiles, who shoots him a cool, clearly pissed off look. His face changes quickly though and he smirks mischievously, “sometimes it can just be so hard to see where I walk, when there’s always someone in my way”, he pinches Derek hard in the side and Derek tries not to flinch. So yeah, maybe they act childish when Derek said he was gonna act like an adult, but there is no way he can walk away from what is clearly a challenge. Derek laughs, making it look like they’re having a nice chat, when in his head he’s already planning how to take him down. Game on Stilinski. Game on.

So maybe they get a little sidetracked, losing focus of what their actual goal is, like two highly unprofessional amateurs. But it’s okay ‘cause Derek is _winning_.  

Three times now has Derek caught Stiles off guard, using it to his advantage.

First at the bar where they went to get some alcohol, (again acting highly unprofessional), Derek was quick to order Stiles a Sex On The Beach, explaining to the bartender how Stiles was just _obsessed_ with the color. Before he could protest, Derek placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing it in a way that clearly meant ‘don’t say anything’. Why Stiles actually kept his mouth shut, Stiles didn’t know. It could have had something to do with Dereks hand, still resting there on his thigh, feeling like it was burning through the fabric. Derek didn’t move it until they left the bar and Stiles sat there fighting to contain a boner, threatening to show up. When they got up to leave, Derek just smiled at him like he knew.

The second time, they were sitting at a poker table, playing against some of the rich men, they were supposed to infiltrate. Derek put his hand on Stiles thigh again, dangerously close to his crotch and Stiles was tense the rest of the game. All he could pay attention to was Dereks hand, starting to move up and down his thigh. In that moment he was glad he had mastered the poker face.  

The third time, was when they were talking to one of the big, powerful guys and his trophy wife. Apparently the guy ran a BDSM night club, and he invited them to stop by sometime. For Derek that was the perfect opportunity for him to fuck with Stiles’ head, so of course he wasn’t gonna let it go to waste. “We definitely will, this one likes it a little rough” Then he winked at Stiles and the rich guy and his wife chuckled. They excused themselves, saying it was nice to meet them, and that they admired the way they still managed to keep their relationship alive, even after getting married. If it was even possible, Stiles turned even redder than before and he silently praised the dim lighting.

It’s clear that Derek is winning, whatever game they’ve got going on, and he is very pleased. After this night he might get fired, but when seeing Stiles all flustered like that it is definitely worth it. The fact that Derek likes to watch Stiles blush and wonder exactly how much of his body can be covered in it, is simply just the alcohol talking. Or so Derek tells himself.

The problem is that the later it gets and the more time he spends around Stiles, the harder that want to touch Stiles all over is to ignore.

They go to the bar again and this time Derek doesn’t even bother with trying to buy Stiles an embarrassing drink. When a pink cocktail of some sort is put in front of him and Stiles lifts an eyebrow at him, daring him to drink it, he doesn’t even blink. He just chugs it down, his eyes fixed on the way Stiles’ lips curl around the straw in his own drink, sucking it in and swallowing.

Stiles doesn’t even get to finish his drink before Derek is dragging him out of his seat, roughly grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom. When Derek pushes him up against the wall, he doesn’t look him in the eye. Right now he can’t handle seeing the smug expression he knows will be on Stiles’ face. Right now he wants to touch and possibly lick all over Stiles’ body. He _needs_ it.

Their lips collide without any finesse whatsoever and Stiles groans into Dereks mouth. “Took you long enough” Stiles pants while Derek works his mouth down Stiles’ neck. “Shut up.” Derek nips at his skin with his teeth and Stiles shuts up immediately, throwing his head back to rest on the wall. His fingers tease at the brim of Dereks pants, his bare hands feeling like it’s leaving marks on his skin. Derek sucks on one of Stiles’ nipples and the sound escaping him, Derek swears he would hear for the rest of his life if he could. Both their members are already painfully hard and in fact feeling a bit neglected.

Derek shoves his hand, without warning, down Stiles pants and Stiles nearly brains himself against the wall. “Fuck” He murmurs and Derek starts running his hand up and down Stiles’ penis, at the end grabbing it and crouching down on floor in front of him. Soon he’s running his tongue up and down Stiles’ dick, tasting the precome already there.

When he deep-throats and Stiles grabs onto his hair, fucking his face, he shoves a hand down his own pants and starts jerking himself off. Apparently that’s all it takes for Stiles to come and soon he’s coming down Dereks throat and Derek swallows easily. Stiles is panting when he hauls Derek up from the floor and lets their lips collide again. He replaces Dereks hand around his dick with his own, and he finished what Derek started. When Derek comes he rests his head against Stiles’ chest and moans. “God I hate you” Derek murmurs still a little out of breath, but doesn’t make any attempt to move. “You’re an idiot” Stiles replies and wipes his come-covered hand in Dereks jacket. Derek shoots him a dirty look and starts talking.

“We’re so gonna get fired” he says and Stiles just grins. “Most likely yeah, but at least it’ll be the both of us” Derek furrows his brows, “How is that good?”. “Because then we won’t be blaming each other” Stiles replies. “But I do blame you. You and your stupid mouth” Derek only sounds a bit childish while saying that. Stiles laughs at him, “and I blame your face, and your stupid, fucking hands, so I guess we’re even then” Stiles reaches his hand forward signaling a handshake. “Truce?” Stiles says questioningly.

Derek doesn’t answer, he just pulls him in for another kiss.   


End file.
